Everything Ended Here
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Sequel for: Unspoken Love / CHAP 3 UPDATE! / Kesepakatan pun dibuat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk memenuhinya. Dan disaat itulah, Seira mulai mempertanyakan tentang perasaan antara dirinya dan Akashi..
1. Chapter 1

_Pendapat tentang Seiracchi ya ssu? Hm, Seiracchi itu baik, pintar, ceria, dan sangaaaaat baik kepadaku ssu! Kue buatannya enak sekali loh~ Seiracchi itu sudah seperti kakak perempuanku ssu!_

"Heee? _Sankyuu, _Kise-_san"_

_Seira ya? Dia baik. Huh? Lebih spesifik lagi? Ah, apa ya.. Uhm, dia tidak cerewet seperti Satsuki. Dan uhm, kalian jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya. Sebenarnya da—_

_Erominecchi! Jangan bepikiran macam-macam tentang Seiracchi ssu!_

"Pffft.."

_Seira sangat baiiiik sekali kepadaku! Dia mengajariku cara memasak yang baik! Iya kan, Tetsu-kun?_

_Benar, Momoi-san. Sejak kecil, Seira-san memang baik kepada semuanya. Dan karena dia juga kita sudah sedikit terbebas dari hujan gunting Akashi-kun_

"_Ara.. Momoi-san dan Tecchan _lucu sekali"

_Hm? Pendapatku tentang Seira? Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu nanodayo? Dia baik dan ramah. I-ini bukan berarti aku memujinya atau apa nanodayo! Kalian yang bertanya kepadaku!_

"Midorima-_san_ _tsundere_-nya kumat. Hihi"

_Seira-chin? Kue buatannya enak. Dia suka membawakan kue kalau datang ke gym. Hm? Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini siapa ya~?_

"_Sankyuu ne,_ Murasakibara-_san"_

_Pendapatku? Menarik. Itu saja_

"Eh? Menarik?"

_Yaaa pokoknya begitu ssu! Kalau begitu.. siap? Se~No!_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Seira Akari!_

Layar laptop yang sebelumnya menampilkan sebuah video kini berubah menjadi gelap—pertanda bahwa video yang diputar sudah selesai. Seira tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk menatap satu per satu ketujuh teman baiknya yang ada didalam gedung olahraga.

"Semuanya, terima kasih. Aku sampai tidak menyangka dibuatkan video seperti ini"

"Seirac_chi_ menyukainya kan _ssu?_ Semua itu idenya Akashi_cchi_ loh"

"Akashi-_san?"_

Iris ruby Seira secara diam-diam melirik figur sang kapten yang duduk dengan tenangnya di _bench._ Sepertinya ia tidak mengikuti percakapan sedari tadi.

"Ayo kita potong kuenya, Seira-_chin_~"

"Hum! Baiklah!"

"Jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilinnya, Seira!"

"Aku mengerti, Momoi-_san"_

"Siap? _Se~No!"_

FUUUUUUUUH~~~

"Yeeeeyyyyyyy! _Ne, ne.._ apa permohonan Seira tadi?"

Seira melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tidak terbaca apa maksudnya. Akashi yang melihat senyuman itu dari _bench_ hanya bisa memprediksi apa saja kemungkinan maksud dari senyuman Seira.

"_Hi.. mi.. tsu~ teehee!"_

* * *

**-Everything Ended Here (****すべて ここ で 終わった****)-**

Sequel for: Unspoken Love (無言の愛)

Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

Suasana di siang itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Seira. Putri dari pemilik Yume Group itu kini tengah menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya yang dibuat secara diam-diam oleh para Kiseki no Sedai beserta sang manager.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan dibuatkan pesta seperti ini. Hari ini, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, ia merayakan ulang tahunnya—yang menurutnya paling berkesan seumur hidupnya—di gedung olahraga Teikou Academy ini.

Manik ruby-nya secara perlahan memutar pandangan ke seisi gedung. Ada Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine yang sedang bertengkar masalah potongan kue, Midorima yang terlihat kesal akibat pertengkaran dari ketiga rekan setimnya, Kuroko yang kembali mencoba melerai pertengkaran itu, dan Akashi—

—eh? Dimana Akashi?

Seira memijat-mijat keningnya yang merasa pusing mendadak. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Akashi tiba-tiba menghilang dari gedung—lebih tepatnya dari pandangan Seira. Apa Akashi memiliki kemampuan _misdirecion_ juga seperti teman kecilnya itu?

"Kau mencariku?"

Seira langsung terlonjak kaget. Ba-bagaimana bisa Akashi berada dibelakangnya? Dan juga sejak kapan ia ada disana?

Diliriknya Akashi yang kini sedang menyeringai kecil. Huh, lihat. Sepertinya dia senang karena Seira kaget akibat kehadirannya.

"Hmph. Aku tidak mencarimu tuh. Weeeeeee..."

Seira menjulurkan lidahnya pada Akashi. Entah apa maksud dari tindakan itu. Mengejek Akashi kah? Atau mengatakan bahwa tebakan Akashi salah? Tapi bukankah Akashi selalu benar? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Kau sudah tertular virus _tsundere_-nya Shintarou ya, Seira?"

"Hah? Tidak tuh"

Seira memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau bertatap mata dengan Akashi. Hm, sepertinya memang benar kalau Seira sudah tertular _tsundere_-nya Midorima.

"Begitu. Kau tahu kan konsekuensinya jika berbohong padaku, Seira?"

Ini dia! Gunting merah Akashi yang sudah lama Seira tidak lihat sejak insiden 'Akashi-memergokinya-tidak-langsung-pulang-ke-ruma h'. Sudah cukup! Ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan gunting itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tadi aku memang mencarimu. Uhm, soalnya aku..."

Seira menjeda perkataannya. Gadis bersurai coklat tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi-_san_"

Perlahan, punggung gadis itu merendah. Seira kembali membungkukkan badannya kepada Akashi. Entah, ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ia membungkuk seperti itu. Tidak banyak yang ia bisa ungkapkan oleh kata-kata saat ini. Ia hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat, kagum, terima kasih, dan perasaan lainnya yang tak mampu ia utarakan dengan kata-kata.

_And I would like to express my gratitude to you_

_Who already gives colors in my daily life_

"Ah, aku lupa!"

Seira meraih tasnya yang berada di _bench._ Kemudian ia juga mengambil jaket yang dibawanya. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Akashi.

"Aku ada rapat di klub musik. _Jaa, minna!"_

Tangannya melambai-lambai seiring semakin cepatnya langkah kakinya keluar dari gedung olahraga. Akashi hanya memandangi punggung kecil Seira yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah kembali efektif seperti sedia kala. Di hari Senin yang baru ini, seluruh murid Teikou Academy berbaris rapi di lapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara seperti biasanya. Seira berdiri tepat di belakang Yukari. Sesekali, ia terlihat mengelap peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

Rangkaian kegiatan upacara terasa begitu lama bagi Seira—entah apa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Seira rasa, hari ini pidato dari kepala sekolah begitu lama. Apa segitu banyaknya yang ingin disampaikan?! Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka mendengarkan pidato yang tak kunjung selesai.

Sejak awal pidato dimulai, Seira sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Kepalanya pusing, ia juga mual. Terik matahari memperburuk semuanya. Lama kelamaan Seira merasa kalau penglihatannya semakin terang.

"Ukh..."

Seira mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Sedikit sesak. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku roknya kemudian kembali menyeka peluh yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Akashi yang kebetulan berada di dua barisan disamping barisan Seira menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik Seira. Ia merasa sepertinya gadis itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Sang kapten tim basket membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu ia menghampiri petugas kesehatan yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Ia membisikan sesuatu kepada salah satu petugas kemudian kembali ke barisannya semula.

"_Ano, _maaf. Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja ya?"

Seira menoleh saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari sisi kanannya. Dipandanginya _cape_ putih yang dikenakan siswi yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya itu. Tak salah lagi, siswi itu pasti petugas kesehatan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab Seira. Ia tersenyum kecil ke siswi itu—berusaha untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi kau pucat. Lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan saja"

Siswi yang merupakan petugas kesehatan itu meraih tangan Seira. Mau tak mau Seira mulai melangkah karena tarikan darinya. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, telinganya mulai berdengung oleh bunyi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Sedetik kemudian, Seira merasakan bahwa tubuhnya melemas. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

KLIK  
Seira mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangannya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

Dari situ Seira langsung tahu bahwa ia berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Seira? Kau sudah sadar?"

Seira menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat dua sosok yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur dimana ia tengah berbaring saat ini. Rupanya itu Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Momoi-_san?_ Te_cchan?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momoi khawatir. Seira mengangguk-angguk pelan untuk menjawabnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Padahal tadi Akashi-_kun_ sudah menyuruh petugas kesehatan untuk segera menghampiri Seira. Sepertinya telat ya"

Seira menyimak pembicaraan antara Momoi dan Kuroko. Jadi, Akashi yang menyebabkan petugas kesehatan mendatanginya?

Seulas senyuman kecil tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir mungil Seira. _Baasan -_nya benar, Akashi menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga ke anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Suatu hal yang selama ini tertutupi oleh topengnya itu.

SREEEEEK

"Sei!"

Dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan, muncul Yukari dengan raut wajah khawatir. Gadis itu terengah-engah—sepertinya habis berlari.

"Yukari?"

Seira sempat mengedipkan kedua manik ruby indah miliknya sebelum menatap teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"SEI!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Yukari memeluk erat Seira. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Seira merasa sesak.

"Yu.. ka.. ri... se-sesak.."

"Ah, maaf!"

Setelah lepas dari pelukan Yukari, Seira langsung mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mau kembali ke kelas atau beristirahat disini?"

Seira menatap bergantian antara Momoi, Kuroko, dan Yukari.

"Aku ingin ke kelas"

* * *

4 jam pelajaran sudah berlalu. Waktunya istirahat pertama. Cuma 15 menit sih, tapi lumayan kan untuk melepas lelas dari penatnya pelajaran.

Kesempatan itulah yang Seira gunakan untuk menuju ke kelas 2-A. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui sang kapten bermanik heterokom.

Di ambang pintu kelas 2-A, Seira melirik-lirik ke dalam—mencari dimana tempat duduk Akashi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Seira menyadari sebuah warna merah cerah—yang merupakan warna rambut Akashi—berada di dekat jendela.

"Akashi-_san.._" panggil Seira pelan namun membuat perhatian beberapa murid 2-A tertuju kepadanya.

"Hm?"

Akashi tidak merubah posisinya sedikit pun. Namun, Seira tahu kalau Akashi mendengar panggilannya.

"Terima kasih ya"

Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Seira mulai berpikir. Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ya ia mengucapkan terima kasih ke Akashi?

"Untuk?"

Akhirnya, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela ke Seira. Diamatinya sosok Seira yang berdiri sekitar satu meter dibelakangnya. Sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Momoi-_san_ kalau Akashi-_san_ yang menyuruh petugas kesehatan menghampiriku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Pandangan Akashi kembali kepada luar jendela.

"Hn"

Hanya sebuah gumaman singkat seperti itulah jawaban yang Akashi berikan. Merasa keperluannya sudah selesai, Seira pun pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelas 2-A dengan santai. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau beberapa siswi mulai membicarakan dirinya dengan Akashi.

* * *

Karena sudah melewati pertengahan musim gugur, suhu udara sudah mulai menjadi dingin. Seira mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya sembari melangkah di lantai 1 gedung serbaguna. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang klub musik. Harusnya hari ini ia latihan untuk pentas musim gugur klub musik yang sudah dilakukan 5 tahun belakangan ini, namun salah satu anggota yang menjadi teman latihan Seira sedang sakit sehingga tidak hadir. Padahal pementasannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Saat langkah kakinya melewati ruang musik, Seira mendengar alunan suara piano yang sangat indah. Ia sampai tercengang mendengarnya. Kebetulan sekali! Ia bisa meminta bantuan orang itu untuk latihan!

SREEEEK

Seira membuka pintu klub musik. Matanya langsung menelusuri seisi ruangan untuk mencari siapa orang yang baru saja memainkan melodi yang begitu indah itu. Ternyaa orang itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Midorima-_san?"_

"Hm? Seira?"

Tampak kilauan di sorot mata Seira yang membuat Midorima merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Masalahnya, nyawanya bisa terancam oleh keberadaan gunting Akashi!

Eh? Kok malah jadi gunting Akashi sih? Ya sudah, mari ke sampingkan saja perkara itu.

"Midorima-_san!"_

Seira menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Midorima. Jangan lupa bahwa matanya masih terlihat kilauan bling-bling yang mengingatkan Midorima pada aura khas milik Kise.

"A-Apa _nanodayo?!"_

"Bantu aku latihan ya!"

"Huh? Latihan apa _nanodayo_?"

Seira pun menjelaskan sedetail mungkin tentang pentas musim gugur klub musik. Disambung dengan absennya teman latihannya pada pertemuan kali ini.

"Salah satu bagianku di pentas klub musik nanti adalah menyanyikan sebuah lagu lalu diiringi piano, jadi yaa begitulah. Teman latihanku sedang sakit. Jadi, bisa Midorima-_san_ bantu aku latihan? Ya ya ya? Aku mohon~"

Midorima menjengit ngeri. Pertama, Seira menatapnya intens dengan tatapan bak anak kucing yang dibuang. Kedua, ia bisa dibunuh oleh Akashi jika sang kapten melihat situasi sekarang ini.

"Tapi sekarang aku mau latihan _nanodayo._ Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh Akashi karena telat latihan"

"Aku akan meminta izin untuk Midorima-_san!"_

Seira langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia menunjukan layar ponselnya yang berisi sebuah pesan ke Akashi.

"_Hora?_ Aku bertanggung jawab jika seandainya nanti Midorima-_san_ dihukum oleh Akashi-_san"_

Midorima menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah _nanodayo._ Tapi ini bukan karena aku peduli atau apa!"

"Aku mengerti itu. Terima kasih ya, Midorima-_san!"_

* * *

"Akashicchi, kok Midorimacchi belum datang-datang juga ya _ssu?"_

Ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya sang pemuda _blonde_ melirik ke pintu gym. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah melakukan pemanasan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kise mulai curiga atas ketidak hadirannya si _shooter plus_ maniak Oha-Asa itu. Terlebih, Akashi tidak terlihat marah atas ketidak hadiran—atau mungkin keterlambatan—Midorima.

"Shintarou sedang ada urusan lain. Aku akan pergi untuk memeriksa kebenarannya. Satsuki, awasi mereka untuk terus melakukan pemanasan"

Akashi mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di _bench._ Kemudian ia juga meraih _jersey_ miliknya sebelum keluar dari gym.

"Heeeee aku penasaran apa yang Midorimacchi lakukan _ssu~"_

"Oi Kise! Cepat kembali latihan!"

Mendengar teriakan dari Aomine, Kise pun segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebagai pemanasan. Sementara Momoi—seperti yang ditugaskan oleh Akashi—mulai mengawasi pemanasan yang kembali dilakukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini Akashi sudah berdiri di depan ruang musik. Pemuda itu tidak memutuskan untul masuk dan melihat apakah pesan yang dikirim oleh Seira itu benar atau tidak, karena sudah terbukti bahwa itu benar. Akashi menyandarkan dirinya di dinding ruang musik. Ia mendengar detingan bunyi piano dan suara Seira.

_**Itsu kara ka kono mune de yure teru hikari**_

_**Te banashi taku wa nai**_

_**Too mawari shite mo tsumazu ite mo koko ni**_

_**Zutto zutto hikatteru**_

Akashi terdiam. Sepertinya ia terbawa oleh alunan dari lagu itu. Selang sekitar 4 menit kemudian, sudah tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ruang musik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

SREEEK

"Shintarou, kembali latihan ke gym"

Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya oleh Akashi itupun segera keluar dari klub musik. Ia sadar bahwa kaptennya sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan disekelilingnya.

"Akashi-san.." gumam Seira pelan. Ia melihat Akashi mendelik tajam ke arahnya sebelum berjalan menyusul Midorima. Kenapa Akashi menatapnya seperti itu ya?

* * *

Sambil berlari, Seira mengecek layar ponsel miliknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari ini adalah hari Pentas Musim Gugur Klub Musik, tetapi ia malah terlambat bangun sehingga mengakibatkan ia terlambat untuk datang pagi. Sekarang malah tinggal 15 menit sebelum acaranya dimulai!

"Sei!" Yukari langsung meneriakkan nama gadis itu ketika melihat Seira sudah muncul di pintu gerbang. Dengan cekatan, ia menarik lengan Seira dan membawanya menuju ruang ganti.

"Yukari! Seira! Kalian sudah siap?" tanya ketua klub musik saat mengecek keadaan Seira dan Yukari di ruang ganti. Kedua gadis yang dipanggil mengangguk untuk membalasnya dan segera mengikuti sang ketua menuju panggung berukuran sedang yang sudah disiapkan di lapangan.

Jauh dari tempat Seira sekarang, terlihat warna-warni pelangi cerah di sudut lapangan Teikou Academy. Ya, mereka adalah para Kiseki no Sedai yang Seira undang untuk melihat pementasan klub musiknya. Diluar dugaan mereka semua, ternyata acara ini cukup mengundang banyak orang.

"Giliran Seira kapan ya?" gumam Momoi. Sesekali ia berjinjit untuk melihat ke atas panggung.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi _ssu"_ balas Kise yang juga sedang memandangi panggung.

"Nah, semuanya! Berikut ini adalah penampilan _duet_ dari anggota tingkat dua kami! Yap, Se~No!"

Seira dan Yukari naik ke atas panggung secara bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka berdua membungkuk ke arah para penonton. Tak lama setelah itu, mulai terdengar bunyi instrumen musik.

_**Konya koi ni kawaru shiawase na yume de aou**_

Seira mengulurkan tangannya ke depan saat menyanyikan baris pertama lagu yang ia dan Yukari bawakan.

_**Kitto nee mitsukete ne**_

Kemudian, Yukari menyambung lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Seira.

_**Madoromi no yakusoku**_

Dari tempatnya berpijak, manik heterokom Akashi menatap lurus ke salah satu dari dua orang gadis yang tengah ber_duet_ di atas panggung. Rambut coklat tua gadis itu sesekali berkibar karena tertiup angin, sementara iris _ruby_-nya sesekali terlihat berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari.

Sebuah lengkungan tipis pun mau tak mau terpaut jelas di wajah Akashi saat melihatnya. Tak ada satu pun anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sadar bahwa kapten mereka tengah menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat langka itu.

Selain saat menyayikan lagu berdua dengan siswi teman sekelas Seira yang sangat Akashi kenal itu, salah satu hal yang membuat Akashi tercengang sekaligus kembali menunjukkan simpul manis di wajahnya adalah saat Seira menyanyikan sebuah lagu secara _solo_ diiringi gitar yang gadis itu mainkan sendiri.

_**Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

Akashi kini benar-benar tak mampu untuk melenyapkan senyuman dari wajahnya kini. Semua hal tentang gadis itu benar-benar menarik di matanya.

* * *

Pementasan musim gugur berjalan dengan sukses sesuai rencana klub musik. Di pagi yang cerah ini, Yukari berjalan santai menuju kelasnya—mungkin ia masih senang karena pentasnya beberapa hari yang lalu berjalan lancar. Ia berjalan melewati koridor tingkat 2 yang saat itu cukup ramai. Ketika sedang melewati suatu kelas, tanpa sengaja telinga Yukari mendengar sebuah perbicaraan yang baginya sangat mengganggu.

"Hei, kudengar ada siswi dari kelas 2-B yang dekat sama Midorima-_kun_ loh"

"Oh, yang beriris _ruby_ itu kan?"

"Heee? Bukannya dia malah dekat dengan Kise-_san?"_

"Masa sih? Mana mungkin Kise-_kun_ dengan siswi seperti itu.."

"Kalian semua salah. Setahuku itu ya, dia itu punya hubungan dengan kapten tim basket kita, Seijuurou Akashi!"

"Eh? Beneran?! Akashi kan tidak mau berbicara dengan sembarangan orang. Setahuku siswi itu kan murid pindahan"

"Iya, beneran deh. Kalian ingat pentas klub musik kemarin? Aku melihat Akashi datang. Padahal kan dia tidak mungkin mau pergi ke suatu acara kalau tidak ada alasan yang jelas"

Telinga Yukari memanas mendengar gosip tentang teman baiknya itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Apa benar Seira memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang itu seperti yang dibicarakan?

SREEEEK

Tatapan Yukari mulai memandangi seisi kelas, mencari dimana sosok teman dekatnya yang sekarang mulai menjadi pembicaraan diantara para siswi.

"Sei.."

"Hm?"

Seira melepaskan _earphone_ yang ia pakai saat menyadari Yukari memanggilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan anggota tim basket utama?"

"Eh?"

Seira mengernyitkan keningnya mendengarkan pertanyaan Yukari. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Yukari terutama tatapan matanya itu loh!

"Tentu saja sejak insiden gunting waktu itu, Yukari"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

"Huh? Uhm, terman baikku?"

Seira memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Yukari. Tumben sekali Yukari bertanya tentang dirinya dan Kiseki no Sedai.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Yukari membalikkan tubuhnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Seira masih tetap memandangi Yukari penuh tanya.

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_

* * *

Karena mendadak mendapat tugas dari wali kelasnya membuat Seira terlambat untuk datang ke klub musik. Ditatapinya beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia merenggangkan tubuhnya karena merasa pegal. Rasanya belakangan ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin masih efek dari pementasan yang lalu.

Setelah merasa sudah lebih baik, Seira mulai menyusun lembaran itu agar lebih mudah untuk dibawa.

"Yosh! Saatnya dikumpulkan"

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya"

Seira menggeser pintu ruang klub. Dilihatnya sudah ada beberapa anggota yang berkumpul disana, termasuk Yukari.

"_Ara~_ Seira-_senpai_ pasti habis dari gym dulu ya~" celetuk salah satu adik kelasnya yang berambut hitam pendek. Kalau ingatan Seira tidak salah, namanya adalah Mika.

"Eh? Tidak kok" balas Seira. Ia terdiam sesaat diambang pintu sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas _uwabaki_-nya.

"_Nee, senpai"_ panggil Misa—kembaran dari Mika.

"Hm?" Seira masih fokus untuk melepaskan _uwabaki_ yang satu lagi.

"Memangnya benar gak sih kalau _senpai_ itu mempunyai hubungan dengan Midorima-_senpai,_ Kise-_senpai_, dan Akashi-_senpai?"_

Pergerakan Seira langsung terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, _uwabaki_-nya lepas dengan sendirinya dari kaki Seira.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seira. Baik Mika maupun Misa saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Seira.

"Loh, memangnya Seira-_senpai_ selama ini tidak tahu kalau hal itu sedang ramai diperbincangkan?" timpal Mika.

Seira langsung menatap kedua adik kelasnya itu heran. Apa? Topik tentang dirinya dengan beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang ramai dibicarakan? Sejak kapan? Seira sendiri belum pernah mendengarnya.

'_Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa yang menyebarkan berita aneh itu?'_

* * *

_-tsudzuku-_

* * *

Yahooooo _minna!_

Akhirnya saya bisa publish _sequel_ dari Unspoken Love ini!

Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua lagi. Kali ini, mohon bantuannya juga ya untuk ff saya kali ini.

Oh iya, sekedar memberitahu. Sequel ini gak akan sepanjang Unspoken Love. Maksudnya jumlah chapternya. Mungkin akan lebih sedikit atau mungkin setengahnya dari Unspoken Love? *hening*

Tapi-tapi, saya panjangin ini dibandingkan pas di Unspoken Love. Iya kan? Lebih panjang kan? :)

Disini juga, saya akan berusaha untuk _update_ rutin seperti Unspoken Love kemarin(?)

_Hai,_ sekian _ssu~_

Boleh minta pendapatnya untuk chapter pertama Everything Ended Here ini? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Everything Ended Here chapter 2-_

_._

* * *

Masih membatu di ambang pintu Klub Musik, Seira memandangi kedua adik kelasnya serta anggota klub lainnya yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mungkin mereka juga penasaran, jawaban apa yang akan Seira berikan.

Seira terdiam. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tolong jelaskan seperti apa berita tentangku itu" pinta Seira. Mika dan Misa mengangguk dan memulai ceritanya.

"Seira-_senpai_ digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan tiga anggota utama tim basket. Midorima-_senpai, _Kise-_senpai,_ dan Akashi-_senpai"_

"Pertama dengan Midorima-_senpai._ Itu karena ada yang melihat Seira-_senpai_ berdua dengan Midorima-_senpai_ di ruang musik.

"Lalu lalu dengan Kise-_senpai._ Itu karena banyak siswi yang melihat Seira-_senpai_ sering dirangkul oleh Kise-_senpai"_

"Yang terakhir, Akashi-_senpai._ Teman-teman Akashi-_senpai_ sering membicarakannya ketika melihat Seira-_senpai_ berduaan dengan Akashi-_senpai"_

Diam. Seira belum merespon hal apapun dari cerita Mika dan Misa. Yukari menatap teman baiknya itu khawatir, melihat Seira kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Haaaaaah..."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Seira. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu menundukkan wajahnya. Yukari tidak bisa memastikan raut wajah seperti apa yang Seira tunjukkan saat ini karena terhalang poni rambutnya. Lirikan mata anggota klub musik tertuju pada pergerakan lengan Seira yang mengeser-geser pintu ruangan—seolah-olah ia seperti sedang memainkannya. Tak lama setelah itu kakinya melangkah mundur.

"..salah"

Seira semakin memundurkan dirinya dari ruang klub musik.

"Kalian semua salah. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan ketiga orang tersebut selain—"

Hening sesaat. Angin musim gugur yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat suasana menjadi lebih dramatis. Sungguh, rasanya seperti meliat drama-drama yang sering disiarkan di televisi.

"—**teman biasa**"

GREB

Sebuah kilatan bayangan mencengkram tangan Seira, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan berlari mengikuti arah perginya bayangan itu. Seira sendiri cukup terkejut akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan selama beberapa saat.

Setelah keseimbangannya kembali normal dan pikirannya kembali bisa menproses kejadian yang barusan terjadi, Seira mulai menyadari surai merah cerah yang sudah tak asing baginya.

Kembali, sama seperti waktu itu.

Akashi mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya pergi ke suatu tempat—entah kemana itu. Seira sudah paham kalau tidak ada artinya jika ia mengajak Akashi bicara disaat seperti ini.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu saja, sampai ia benar-benar sudah berada di tempat yang akan dituju oleh Akashi.

* * *

Gedung olahraga.

Ah, Seira sudah dapat menebak kalau ia akan dibawa ke tempat ini. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi membanting pintu gym dengan kasar lalu menariknya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di _bench._ Alhasil, kejadian barusan berhasil menarik perhatian rekan setimnya sekaligus Momoi.

Seira tahu kalau Akashi pasti memiliki alasan yang jelas atas perilakunya saat ini. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam dan menunggu sampai sang kapten membuka suaranya.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, Akashi pun mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa itu benar?"

"Apanya yang benar?" Seira balik beranya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus Akashi yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Shintarou dan Ryouta hanya sebatas teman biasa"

Seira mengkerutkan keningnya. Kok Akashi malah mempertanyakan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Midorima dan Kise?

"Akashi-_san,_ apa kau percaya pada gosip tersebut? Aku tak menyangka bahwa Aka—"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenarannya" potong Akashi cepat. Sungguh, Akashi tidak menyukai pembicaraan yang berputar-putar seperti ini.

Seira tersenyum tipis—tidak diketahui apa maksud dari senyuman itu. "Iya. Hanya teman biasa kok"

"Termasuk diriku?"

Seketika, tubuh Seira membatu. Waktu terasa berhenti baginya selama beberapa saat. Rasanya, Seira menangkap hal yang aneh dari sorot mata Akashi.

"Hum, iya. Termasuk Akashi-_san _juga"

Nah, betulkan apa yang ia rasakan. Seira menyadari perubahan di sorot mata Akashi walau hanya terjadi kurang dari satu detik. Mulai munculah sebuah anggapan dipikirannya saat ini.

Apakah Akashi menyukai dirinya?

Seira penasaran, ia ingin mencoba mengetahuinya..

"Kalau lebih dari itu mungkin seperti saudara, karena kita memiliki kesamaan nasib. Iya, kan?"

Sekali ini saja, Seira ingin membuktikan anggapannya. Benar atau salahkah anggapannya itu? Seira menyadari kalau apa yang ia katakan saat ini merupakan hal yang tidak disukai oleh Akashi.

"Atau mungkin rekan bisnis? Perusahaan _tousan_ kan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi-_san"_

Akashi menggertakan kedua rahangnya. Ia kesal dengan semua perkataan Seira ini. Sementara Seira sendiri terlihat ingin terus meneruskan perbincangan ini.

Apa boleh Seira berharap lebih?

"Kau berbohong, Seira"

Sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat di wajah Seira. Dalam hatinya, ia membatin bahwa 'jadi itulah reaksi yang diberikan oleh Akashi'.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi-_san"_

Baiklah, terlihat dua orang ini sama-sama saling ingin memojokkan satu sama lain. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya pun merasa bahwa perbincangan Akashi dan Seira itu bagaikan _drama live action._

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong, kenapa waktu itu wajahmu memerah saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin melamarmu?"

Angin kembali bertiup, menambah kesan dramatis untuk ucapan Akashi barusan. Disisi lain, Momoi tampak merekam adegan 'drama' tersebut melalui kamera ponsel miliknya.

'_Lumayan buat dijadiin film'_ batinnya tak karuan.

Sekarang, mari ke sampingkan dulu perkara Momoi beserta pemikirannya itu barusan. Di _bench,_ Seira tampak biasa-biasa saja saat ini. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan kalau ia terkejut ataupun yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menduga kalau Akashi akan mengaitkan peristiwa itu.

"Itu.. hanya bercanda. Aku pikir kalau aku bertingkah seolah-olah aku menyukai Akashi-_san,_ aku bisa melihat ekspresi lainnya yang masih Akashi-_san_ sembunyikan" jawab Seira santai dan sangat tak diduga.

Tetapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau pemuda itu langsung saja mempercayai ucapan Seira. Ia harus segera bertindak!

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Kelopak mata Seira melebar mendengarnya. Kise dan Momoi hampir saja berteriak histeris kalau saja Kuroko tidak menahan mereka berdua. Aomine sibuk memastikan apakah indra pendengarannya sudah mengalami gangguan atau tidak. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang barusan sempat merosot mendadak. Sementara itu, Murasakibara menjatuhkan kantung _snack_ yang ia pegang.

Demi apa kapten mereka yang sadis itu sekarang sedang menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat frontal seperti tadi?

Ketika Momoi dan yang lainnya masih berkutat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, Seira melemparkan tatapan sayu ke Akashi.

"Salah. Apa yang Akashi-_san_ rasakan itu bukanlah suka" ujar Seira. Akashi makin menggeram kesal. Perempuan di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau yang salah, Seira. Sedari tadi kau terus menyangkal apa yang aku katakan. Apa suatu hal menahanmu? Atau ada yang membuatmu takut?"

Kini, Akashi berusaha menebak isi pikiran Seira lewat tatapan matanya. Sayangnya, seperti ada dinding virtual yang menghalangi Akashi untuk membaca pikiran Seira. _Kuso!_ Apa Seira memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk memproteksi isi pikirannya?

"Tidak ada, Akashi-_san._ Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

Akashi menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari jawaban yang diberikan Seira. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Akashi-_san"_

"Tidak! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Akashi-_san,_ tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan. Aku percaya, sebenarnya Akashi-_san_ mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja mungkin, Akashi-_san_ tak akan mau mempercayainya"

Seira beranjak dari _bench_, menyamakan posisinya dengan Akashi saat ini. Kemudian ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin orang sepertiku itu pantas dengan Akashi-_san"_ ujar Seira dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Diluar sana pasti ada orang yang lebih pantas dengan Akashi-_san_, dan orang itu jelas bukanlah diriku"

Seira mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya, berharap ia tidak menangis sekarang.

"Seira" Akashi berusaha menyentuh pundak Seira, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh Seira.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-_san"_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Seira katakan sebelum berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga. Akashi membatu, begitu juga dengan para Kiseki no Sedai. Gedung olahraga pun langsung menjadi sunyi.

Yang benar saja, Seijuurou Akashi yang itu baru saja ditolak perasaannya? Tapi apa alasannya? Padahal selama ini Kiseki no Sedai beranggapan Seira dan Akashi saling menyukai satu sama lain hanya saja mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

Kuroko melirik ke arah sang kapten, ia mulai berpikir kaptennya itu akan merasa kesal lalu akan melampiaskannya dengan menyuruh Kiseki no Sedai mengalami latihan neraka yang dihiasi hujan gunting.

Sungguh _ending_ yang tidak terduga.

Namun kali ini pemikiran Kuroko meleset. Akashi sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal. Sang kapten benar-benar sangat tenang saat ini, membuat ia dan yang lainnya merasa curiga.

"Satsuki"

"I-iya?" balas Momoi takut-takut. Ia tidak menduga namanya akan disebut pertama kali oleh Akashi.

"Kejar dan temukan anak itu. Ia pasti sedang menangis di suatu tempat sekarang" Setelah itu Akashi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju loker. Sesuai dengan yang Akashi perintahkan, Momoi langsung keluar dari gym dan memulai pencariannya. Ia mungkin bisa bertanya alasan Seira menyangkal perasaan Akashi.

* * *

Seira mematikan air yang mengalir dari keran yang ada di wastafel taman belakang Teikou Academy. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah sapu tangan putih dari saku roknya. Secara perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati kolam air mancur yang berada disamping wastafel.

Seira mengamati pantulan dirinya yang berada di permukaan kolam. Datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit linangan air mata di sudut matanya. Sama sekali tidak ada semangat. Itu bukan dirinya! Dia tidak semenyedihkan itu. Seira mendesah panjang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kolam.

Tadi itu Akashi benar-benar menyatakan perasaan kepadanya? Akashi menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

"Apa aku menyukai Akashi-_san_ ya?" gumam Seira sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Dipandanginya awan yang bergerak secara perlahan di langit.

"Tidak.. tidak boleh..." gumamnya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Seira?"

Seira membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Momoi berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" ujar Momoi mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Seira kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Seira masih tidak mau menjawab, memancing rasa penasaran yang semakin bertumpuk di pikiran Momoi.

"Apa benar Seira tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadap Akashi-_kun_?"

Bingo! Itulah yang masih Seira pertanyaakan saat ini. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Momoi.

"Mungkin sejauh ini, seperti itulah perasaanku terhadap Akashi-_san_"

Seira memalingkan wajahnya dari Momoi. Ia tidak mau temannya itu melihatnya dengan raut wajah seperti ini lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Momoi membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit. "Hanya saja perlu Seira ketahui, Akashi-_kun_ banyak berubah setelah kehadiranmu"

Kalimat itulah yang mengakhiri percakapan antara Momoi dan Seira. Sang manager kembali berjalan menuju gedung olahraga, sementara Seira masih terduduk di bangku taman.

* * *

Malam harinya, perasaan bersalah makin tambah dan terus bertambah seiring semakin larutnya malam. Seira berdiri bersandar di balkon kamarnya, ia menikmai hembusan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Helaian rambut coklat tuanya melambai-lambai sesuai hembusan angin yang berlalu. Seira memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara manik ruby-nya menerawang ke langit yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan bintang.

Ditengah lamunannya yang sedang menatap bintang-bintang, Seira merasakan perasaan sesak yang semakin menyeruak didalam dada. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan berharap semoga saja usahanya itu bisa meredam perasaan yang mengganggunya.

"Seira sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Seira menoleh. Didapatinya sang ibunda berdiri di pintu balkon, tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sebentar lagi, _kaasan"_ balas Seira. Ibunya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Seira kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Menghilang dalam kegelapan, wahai bintang harapan kecilku. Sihir yang kan mengisi malam ini. Malam ini perasaanku terus berganti. Mari kita bertemu dalam mimpi indahmu. Yakinlah tuk menemukannya~" Sambil bersenandung kecil, Seira memejamkan matanya kembali untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya putri tunggal keluarga Akari itu memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

Seira melirik langit biru diatas kepalanya yang terlihat lebih cerah di pagi ini. Sambil sesekali merapihkan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin, Seira berjalan menyusui koridor tingkat 2 untuk menuju kelasnya.

Sekolah masih sepi, meski begitu Seira melihat beberapa murid di sepanjang koridor. Seira memang sengaja untuk berangkat lebih awal pagi ini. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu sebelum dimulainya kegiatan belajar. Langkah kaki Seira menggema di koridor yang masih sepi. Seira memejamkan matanya, tampaknya ia menikmati irama dari gema yang ditimbulkan oleh langkahnya.

Tap.. Tap...

Awalnya terdengar begitu kompak dan serasi.

Tap.. Tap Tap.. Tap.. Tap Tap..

Seira merasa iramanya mulai tak beraturan. Kemudian ia langsung menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Ada seseorang yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya—mendekatinya.

Seira membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris ruby-nya yang begitu menawan.

Skakmat!

Ah, ternyata.. itu... Akashi.

Seira langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' _batin Seira menjerit. Masih ada jarak beberapa meter diantaranya dengan Akashi. Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil?

Apakah ia pura-pura tidak melihat Akashi dan langsung melewatinya begitu saja? Atau ia harus menyapa Akashi? Tapi _awkward_ sekali rasanya jika tiba-tiba menyapa padahal kemarin..

Ya, padahal kemarin ia—mungkin—baru saja melukai perasaan sang kapten.

Tap.. Tap...

Jarak antara Seira dan Akashi semakin dekat.

3 meter.

2 meter.

Kemudian, tinggal 1 meter lagi.

'_Apa yang harus kula—'_

"Hm? Seira?"

Tubuh Seira langsung mematung mendengar Akashi menyebut namanya. Gadis itu langsung melemparkan senyum canggungnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya takut-takut.

"_O-ohayou,_ Akashi-_san_"

"Ohayou" balas Akashi singkat. Manik heterokomnya mulai mengobservasi Seira yang berada dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Huh? Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya" Seira menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Suasana kembali canggung dan hening selama beberapa saat, sampai masing-masing indra pendengaran mereka menangkap suara bisikan dari tiga orang siswi yang berada sekitar 2 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Ara~_ lihat, mereka sudah berduaan saja ya pagi-pagi"

"Rumor itu ternyata benar"

"Iya~"

SREEET

CKRISH

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi melemparkan gunting merah keramatnya ke tiga siswi yang sedang asyik bergosip ria tersebut.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kalian bayangkan dengan gadis ini" ujar Akashi _monotone_. Ia menatap penuh intimidasi ke siswi-siswi yang sudah berjengit ngeri atas lemparan gunting Akashi yang bisa dibilang tidak main-main.

"Ma-maafkan kami!"

Secepat kilat, para siswi itu berlari menjauhi lokasi pelemparan gunting dan menghilang diujung koridor.

Seira mengerjapkan kedua matanya selama beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang ketika melihat aksi lempar gunting. Akashi sendiri sudah kembali kalem. Ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Apa mungkin sekarang ini kesempatannya untuk yaaa meminta maaf atas insiden kemarin? Lagi pula, ada suatu hal yang membuat Seira penasaran.

Kenapa Akashi bersikap begitu tenang dihadapannya? Apa ia tidak marah pada Seira?

"_Ano,_ Akashi-_san_" panggil Seira.

"Hn?" Akashi melempar pandangannya kembali ke Seira.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Akashi hanya menatap lurus Seira. Seira mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana perasaan Akashi-_san_ ke-kepadaku uhm setelah kemarin?"

"Perasaanku? Tak ada yang berubah" jawab Akashi dengan santainya. Seira cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Setitik rasa kecewa hadir bersamaan dengan rasa lega. Ini aneh, batin Seira. Kenapa ia bisa merasa kecewa dan lega secara bersamaan?

"_So-souka.. Arigatou_"

Seira menurunkan pandangannya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Akashi. Rupanya perasaan Akashi belum berubah. Apa yang harus Seira rasakan? Senang? Sedih? Atau apa?

Tap..

Seira mendengar Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya. Ia berjalan ke samping Seira lalu membisiki telinga gadis itu.

"_You're my first love, _Seira"

Wajah Seira merona mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Akashi membisikinya hal seperti itu tepat di dekat telinganya! Bahkan Seira bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Masih sama?" tanya balik Akashi yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Akashi.

"Hum.. iya" jawab Seira pelan disertai anggukan kecil.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Akashi mulai curiga kalau Seira menyangkal perasaannya dikarenakan perasaan gadis itu sudah terikat pada orang lain.

"Tidak!" respon Seira cepat. Akashi kembali memutar otaknya. Kira-kira apalagi kemungkinan yang membuat Seira 'menolaknya'. Namun, Akashi tidak mendapatkan _clue_ apapun. Sang kapten pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Berarti tinggal bagaimana caranya membuatmu menyukaiku ya" gumam Akashi pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Seira.

"Ja-JANGAN!" protes Seira cepat—tentunya juga mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak Akashi.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan itu" sambung Seira. Aku mohon.."

'_..biarkan aku terbebas dari perasaan aneh ini'_ lanjut Seira dalam hati.

Tidak ada satupun hal yang kurang dari Akashi di mata Seira. Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Kalau boleh dibilang, Seira sangat menyukai pemuda dengan tipe yang seperti Akashi.

Kalau begitu atas dasar apa Seira menolak jika Akashi ingin membuat ia menyukainya?

"Rilekskan dirimu. Kalau kau kaku begitu, kau seperti sedang memakai topeng"

Tampaknya Akashi tidak mau mempermasalahkan penolakan tegas dari Seira tadi. Mungkin, pemuda merah ini memiliki rencana lain. Rencana untuk mengungkap hal yang disembunyikan oleh Seira darinya.

"Eh?"

Benar juga. Untuk apa Seira kaku seperti ini. Ia justru malah mempercanggung atmosfer diantara dirinya dan Akashi. Seira tersenyum tipis. Nah, ini baru dirinya!

Seira mengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Akashi. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya dihadapan Akashi.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Akashi-_san_. _Jaa ne!"_

Seira melambaikan tangannya sekali sebelum pada akhirnya berlari menjauhi Akashi. Sementara sang pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam. Tak lama, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor tersebut.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Baru saja Seira menggeser pintu kelasnya, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan tujuh warna-warni rambut pelangi. Ah, Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi. Ada apa ya?

"Seira! Mau ikut makan bersama kami gak? Ki-_chan_ mau mentraktir kita semua loh~" ajak Momoi. Manager bersurai _pink_ itu merangkul pundak Seira.

"Uhm, maaf ya semuanya. Aku sudah ada jadwal untuk hari ini. Maaf~" Seira menelungkupkan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi kecewa pun langsung terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Momoi.

"Yaaah~ Tapi, gak apa-apa deh. Lain kali, Seira mau ya makan bersama kami?"

"Hum! Tentu saja!"

Seira memutarkan pandangannya kepada tujuh teman pelanginya itu. Sampai saat ia bertukar pandang dengan Akashi, Seira dapat menangkap kilatan tajam pada sorot mata Akashi. Ia sempat _sweatdrop_ saat melihatnya.

"Aku duluan ya. Daaah~"

Seira membenarkan letak tas di pundak kanannya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Akashi dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tak tahan pada aura aneh yang memancar di sekeliling tubuh Akashi.

* * *

"Seira Akari"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Seira langsung berdiri dari bangku di ruang tunggu dan langsung melesat masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut didominasi warna putih. Bau obat-obatan kimia langsung menyambut kedatangan Seira. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahun duduk dibalik meja kayu berukuran sedang. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat banyak sekali tumpukan kertas.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, Seira pun akhirnya keluar. Di tangannya sudah terdapat sebuah amplop besar berwarna putih-biru muda dengan lambang sebuah rumah sakit di bagian atasnya.

"Haaaaaah~" Seira menghela nafasnya sesaat ketika sudah berada diluar ruangan. Manik _ruby_-nya melirik amplop yang sudah berada di tangannya sekilas. Setelah itu, ia memutar langkahnya. Seira berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi, baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Seira langsung berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding yang tak jauh dari ruangan yang dimasuki Seira tadi.

DEG!

Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Seira ada disini? Apa dia mengikuti Seira secara diam-diam dari sekolah?

"A-Akashi-_san?"_ sapa Seira takut-takut. Tangan kirinya menyembunyikan amplop yang baru saja ia terima.

"Oh, kau sudah keluar rupanya" respon Akashi santai. Pemuda itu langsung membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Kini, tubuhnya menghadap Seira. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Akashi.

Tunggu, bukankah harusnya Seira yang bertanya seperti itu?

"Uhm aku _etto_.." Seira membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia terlihat gugup. "Aku habis _check-up_ seperti biasanya" lanjut Seira.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ah? Semuanya baik-baik saja kok"

Sebelah alis mata Akashi terangkat. Ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya" ujar atau mungkin perintah Akashi. Seira tampak ragu-ragu antara ingin menyerahkan amplop tersebut atau tidak.

"Tapi, Akashi-_san_ sem—"

"**Aku ingin melihatnya**"

Seira menelan ludah mendengar intonasi yang dipakai oleh Akashi barusan. Menyeramkan. Ia pun menyerahkan amplop yang dipegangnya.

Manik heterokom Akashi bergerak dengan cepat dan juga teratur membaca tulisan pada beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di dalam amplop. Semuanya terlihat normal. Tak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Semua hasilnya baik-baik saja kok"

Akashi kembali memasukkan lembaran kertas hasil _check-up_ Seira ke dalam amplop dan menyerahkannya kepada pemiliknya. Ia masih belum 100% mempercayai hasil tes itu, tapi.. ya sudah lah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Seira pun mengikuti langkah sang kapten. Ia berusaha berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-_san_ ternyata seorang _stalker_ ya~" ungkap Seira dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tentu saja hal itu memancing rasa kesal Akashi. Apa? Ia dibilang _stalker_?

"Aku bukan _**stalker**_, Seira" komentar Akashi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Heee? Tapi Akashi-_san_ kan mengikutiku sampai ke sini" balas Seira. Ia melirik kening Akashi yang sudah mengerut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Akashi mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Kini, ia dan Seira berjalanan beriringan di halaman rumah sakit tersebut. Akashi mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya, sepertinya ia mencari dimana pelayannya berada.

Yah, walaupun kedua indra penglihatannya sibuk mencari keberadaan si pelayan, pikiran Akashi tidaklah sama. Pemuda bersurai merah cerah itu masih memikirkan masalah hasil _check-up_ Seira.

"Seira" panggil Akashi. Yang dipanggil hanya melemparkan pandangannya—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mendnegar panggilan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Akashi penuh dengan aura intimidasi. Siapa tahu saja Seira takut dengan aura itu dan akhirnya memberitahukan jawabannya.

"Tidak ada, Akashi-_san_"

_Kuso!_ Gadis yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Tapi, meski sekesal apapun ia kepada gadis itu, ia tidak bisa marah-marah atau mengancamnya dengan gunting seperti dulu. Seperti ada yang menahan Akashi untuk melakukannya.

Akashi memijat keningnya sesaat. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia bisa merasa tenang. Sungguh, ia terus terpikirkan pada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Seira. Padahal, ia sudah menyuruh beberapa bawahan ayahnya untuk menyelidiki hal ini, tetapi tampaknya Seira sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyembunyikannya sehingga tak satupun informasi yang bisa Akashi dapatkan.

Akashi mulai merasa frustasi sepertinya.

Tak sengaja, sebuah ide mampir begitu saja di pikirannya. Meskipun dengan ide ini ia belum bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, setidaknya ini bisa 'meringankan' beban yang ada di pikirannya. Ya, beban dari sebuah dugaan terburuk yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Akashi tentang hal yang Seira sembunyikan.

"Aku tak akan bertanya lagi tentang itu" ujar Akashi. Manik heterokomnya menatap lurus Seira, sedikit membuat gadis yang ditatapnya menjadi gugup. "Tetapi, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan diantara kita berdua?"

"Kesepakatan?"

Sebelah alis Seira terangkat. Kali ini apa hal yang diinginkan oleh Akashi? Kesepakatan apa yang ia maksud?

* * *

_-tsudzuku-_

* * *

Tatatararaaaaa~

_Yokatta_, saya bisa update ini seperti jadwal rutin saya di Unspoken Love *tebar konfetti*

Uhm, bales review dulu ya? ^^

**Ecchan**_-san_: Hehehe, iya nih Seira lagi jadi topik hangat~ Terima kasih ^^ Uhm, cinta segi empat ya? Akan coba saya pikirkan~

(Seira: sebenarnya ide dari Ecchan bertabrakan dengan alur yang sudah dibuat oleh _master _*lirik*)

**Namikaze Hikari**_-san:_ Uwaa saya jadi terharu *ambil sapu tangan* Ahaha, Seira ada yang ngefans toh #ditampar sama Seira

Uhm, saya tidak janji *kabur dan ngumpet*

Oke, ini udah update~ Gimana? Sudah panjang kah?

**lilindha**_-san:Sankyuuuu~ _*ambil sapu tangan lagi* Kalau itu saya memang sengaja *dilemparin gunting* _(maaf ya pen-namenya gak bisa ditulis full. entah kenapa ini kedua kalinya saya upload file tapi ada pen-name yang ngilang dan gak bisa di save)_

_Pairing_nya? Uhm, pastinya Akashi sih. Tapi gak janji *ngumpet sebelum ada hujan gunting* _Etto_, disini ada adegan cemburu-cemburunya gak? *malah nanya* Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

Kalau masalah _update_ rutin itu saya berusaha agar sama seperti jadwal _update_ saya di Unspoken Love yaitu di setiap Jumat ssu~

**Kumada Chiyu**_-san:_ _Sankyuuuu~ _*kali ini dilemparin ember karena berisik ngomong sankyuu terus*

Maaf untuk itu. Soalnya saya udah mempersiapkan itu di chapter.. uhm, chapter berapa ya? _#slap_

Yap, ini sudah _update_ _ssu_~

**NisapikoRii**_-san: _Halo lagi Nisa-_san_ ^^ Iyap. Video itu yang mengusulkan sang kapten tercinta kita semua :D dan seingetku di charabible, Midorima itu bisa main piano~

Ah iya, maaf saya lupa ngasih keterangan lagunya. Yang pertama pas sama Midorima itu lagunya Tomatsu Haruka judulnya Yume Sekai. Yang kedua, ketika bareng sama Yukari itu judulnya Madoromi no Yakusoku. Nah, Seira itu nyanyiin bagian yang dinyanyikan oleh Satomi Satou~ Yang terakhir, pas dia _solo_, itu lagunya YUI yang berjudul Tsubasa o Kudasai~ kalau mau tau terjemahannya nanti aku kasih via PM ssu~ ^^

Yak, sekian acara balas-membalas-dibalas(?) reviewnya.

Dan disini saya mau memberitahu. Kemungkinan di chapter depan saya mau masukin lagu lagi gitu kayak di chapter 1, tapi saya memutuskan akan nulis versi terjemahannya. Nanti di A/N seperti ini baru saja beritahu judulnya~

Mungkin sampai disini saja mengingat saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara di chapter ini..

(Seira: boleh minta _review_-nya, _minna-sama? _^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_-Everything Ended Here chapter 3-_

_._

* * *

"Jadi, kesepakatan seperti apa?" tanya Seira. Baginya, kesepakatan itu memiliki makna yang sangat banyak. Nah, makna yang manakah yang dimaksud oleh Akashi?

"Masing-masing dari kita membuat satu perjanjian" jawab Akashi. Dari sorot matanya, Seira dapat melihat kalau Akashi sangat serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Perjanjian ya.." Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Seira menyentuh pipi kanan gadis itu. Yap, ia sedang memasang pose berpikir.

Satu perjanjian. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju"

Samar tapi pasti, Seira melihat Akashi menghela nafas lega. Seolah-olah ia baru saja terbebas dari suatu beban masalah. Hal itu cukup membuat Seira merasa penasaran.

"Kalau begitu. Kau harus berjanji akan menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat sesuai urusan bisnis keluargaku"

Seira mendengarkan seksama perjanjian yang diutarakan Akashi. Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Eh, tunggu dulu.

"Urusan bisnis?" gumam Seira sambil mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya.

Sadar bahwa Seira tidak mengerti urusan bisnis yang ia maksud, Akashi pun kembali buka mulut untuk memberikan penjelasan. "Sekitar dua minggu lagi, aku akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menggantikan _otousan_ dalam rapat perusahaannya. Kurang lebih aku akan berada disana selama dua sampai tiga minggu".

Mulut Seira membentuk sebuah huruf o kecil selama beberapa detik. Ia langsung mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kedua bola mata Seira terpejam, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akashi sendiri tak sabar mendengar repon Seira. Ia hampir saja ingin mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya kalau saja Seira tidak segera berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji, Akashi -_san_"

Seira berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Akashi, kemudian ia berhenti. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Manik ruby-nya menatap lurus ke langit sore itu.

"Kesepakatan dariku, aku ingin sekali saja mendengarkan Akashi-_san_ menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" ujar Seira sembari menolehkan wajahnya ke Akashi. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak ada ide apapun mengenai kesepakatan darinya untuk Akashi. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada kelas seni musiknya yang nanti akan diadakan penilaian. Ia mendapat ide dari sana.

"Hm. Tak masalah"

Sorot mata Seira pun berubah, terlihat sekali bahwa kedua matanya itu berbinar-binar. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Akashi dan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku, Seira"

Akashi menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Seira. Kekanakan memang. Seira sendiri juga tak menyangka kalau Akashi akan menyetujui kesepakatannya itu.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sosok Akashi yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Kira-kira seperti apa ya Akashi saat itu?

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa Seira_cchi_ menolak Akashi_cchi?_"

Keesokkan harinya, di jam makan siang. Seira mendapat satu pertanyaan yang tidak diduga olehnya dari Kise. Hari ini, ia diundang untuk makan siang bersama Kiseki no Sedai beserta Momoi tentunya. Rupanya, ini alasannya!

Yah, meskipun Akashi sudah memicingkan manik heterokomnya ke arah Kise, yang namanya rasa penasaran itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apalagi ketika yang merasakannya itu adalah seorang Ryouta Kise.

"Iya! Kenapa Seira menolak Akashi -_kun?_" tambah Momoi. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah bekerja sama untuk membongkar rahasia atas penolakan Seira.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kise dan Momoi menepuk kening mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan. Kenapa Seira merespon pertanyaan mereka seperti itu?

"_Mou~_ Kami kan penasaran!"

"Satsuki, Ryouta. Hentikan ucapan kalian at—"

"Heeee~ Memangnya Akashi_cchi_ tidak penasaran?"

Bagus sekali Kise, kau sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Bahkan kau sudah memiliki senjata ampuh untuk menghentikan pergerakan dari gunting milik sang kapten. _Good job!_

Melihat Akashi yang tidak jadi merajam Kise dan Momoi dengan gunting kesayangannya, Seira hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya mulai memikirkan apa jawaban yang cocok untuk situasi saat ini.

Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, dan ah!

"Seperti yang kubilang bukan bahwa yang Akashi -_san_ rasakan itu bukanlah suka?"

DEG

Akashi melepas sumpit yang sebelumnya berada di jari-jari tangannya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Akashi-_kun!_ Seira pasti menyembunyikan suatu hal!"

"Iya _ssu!_ Katakan apa hal itu Seira_cchi!"_

Seira mengangkat kedua bahunya, setelah itu ia melirik Akashi. Oh, rupanya sang kapten tengah membatu. Sementara yang lainnya... sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas.

"Hm, begini saja. Waktu itu aku mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang aku sembunyikan. Aku yakin Akashi-_san_ sebenarnya tahu hal apa itu, hanya saja mungkin ia tak akan pernah mau mempercayainya" jelas Seira sambil melirik Akashi diam-diam. Kise dan Momoi mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. "Jadi, kalau misalkan aku bilang bahwa aku ini adalah adik kecilnya Akashi-_san_ yang menghilang akibat sebuah kecelakaan empat belas tahun yang lalu, apa kalian semua akan mempercayainya?"

KLEK

Dengan ajaibnya, semua kotak bekal jatuh secara bersamaan. Beberapa orang seperti Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine mulai menatap horror Seira yang memandangi reaksi _absurd_ mereka dengan wajah polosnya. Untuk Kuroko dan Midorima masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya masing-masing, sementara Murasakibara... respon darinya cukup diwakilkan saja dengan bungkus _snack_-nya yang terjatuh.

"Se-se-se-seira_cchi_ a-adalah adik Akashi_cchi_?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk Seira dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Jelas bukan. Kan tadi aku bilang 'misalkan', berarti bukan itu kebenarannya"

Semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika Seira yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang ini merupakan adik dari kapten mereka yang hobinya melempar gunting.

"Seira, hentikan candaanmu yang keterlaluan itu" komentar Akashi disertai tatapan intimidasi darinya.

"Heee~ aku kan hanya memberi contoh kepada mereka" balas Seira santai. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya dan meletakannya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Aku mau ke kelasku duluan. _Jaa ne"_

Seira berlari menuju pintu atap sekolah. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan mereka semua.

Akashi tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya gadis itu membuatnya hampir _shock_ dikarenakan perkataannya tadi itu. Seira adalahnya adiknya? Akashi tidak sanggup membayangkan hal itu. Untung saja itu bukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah berakhir, sekarang waktunya jam pelajaran seni musik. Sama halnya dengan jam olahraga, di jam seni musik ini kelas 2-A digabung dengan kelas 2-B.

Saat ini Seira sudah berjalan di lorong menuju ruang musik bersama Yukari dan Hana. Sesekali, tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menggelung-gelungkan surai coklat tua miliknya.

"Sei~ ra!"

Hana memeluk Seira dari arah belakang membuat gadis yang dipeluknya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan selama beberapa detik. Surai hitam milik Hana sedikit mengganggu penglihatan Seira.

"_Nee,_ kira-kira Akashi-_san_ akan melakukan apa untuk penilaian nanti?" bisik Hana ke telinga Seira. Ia menyikut-nyikut pelan tubuh Seira.

"Hum? Seingatku, Midorima-_san_ bilang Akashi-_san_ akan memainkan.. uhm, biola kalau tidak salah"

Manik _ruby _Seira dapat melihat walaupun sekilas, kedua teman baiknya itu menghela nafas kecewa. Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!"

Seira menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Hana dan Yukari, kemudian mengajak mereka untuk segera berlari ke ruang musik.

* * *

Kelas seni musik berjalan dengan normal. Satu per satu murid yang namanya disebutkan oleh _sensei_ maju untuk dinilai. Giliran Seira dan yang lainnya masih lama, mengingat sekarang masih penilaian untuk kelas 2-A.

Tiba-tiba saja, Midorima datang menghampiri Seira dan memberinya secarik kertas.

"Apa ini, Midorima-_san?"_ tanya Seira bingung.

Midorima mengangkat bingkai kacamatanya sesaat. "Jangan banyak tanya _nanodayo!_ Sudah baca saja sana!"

Seira menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar jawaban dari Midorima. Ekor matanya melirik Midorima yang kembali ke kerumunan kelas 2-A. Haaah, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik ia membaca kertas yang diberikan oleh Midorima.

_Aku akan memenuhi kesepakatan darimu sekarang juga._

Huh? Seira mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah membaca tulisan tangan di kertas yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Bukankah itu tulisan Akashi? Eh? Kesepakatan? Sekerang?

Detik itu juga, Seira memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah _sensei_-nya. Bukan, ia bukannya tertarik pada _sensei_ itu. Ia tertarik pada sosok merah cerah yang berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari _sensei-_nya.

Akashi akan memnuhi kesepakatan itu sekarang? Tapi bukankah Midorima bilang bahwa Akashi ingin memainkan biola untuk penilaian sekarang?

Kontak mata pun terjadi diantara Seira dan Akashi. Walaupun tidak terlihat begitu jelas dari luar, Seira tahu kalau tatapan Akashi melembut.

Pemuda yang merupakan kapten tim basket Teikou Academy itu menghela nafas sejenak. Sedetik kemudian mulai terdengar bunyi dentingan tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh Midorima.

"Midorima-_san_ membantu penilaian Akashi-_san_ ya?" gumam Seira. Otaknya masih berpikir. Kalau Midorima memainkan pianonya, berarti Akashi...

Akashi akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya sekarang?

_Lagu yang kau senandungkan,_

_saling bersahutan dengan lagu yang kusenandungkan_

_Hal ini mungkin sering kali terjadi_

_Tapi kita menganggapnya lucu dan tertawa bersama_

_Itu mungkin hanya sekedar kebetulan saja_

_Tetapi, bisa membuatku merasa sangat bahagia_

_Karena aku ingin berpikir, bahwa kau dan aku_

_Lebih istimewa dibandingkan siapapun_

Perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di dalam ruangan musik pun mau tak mau tertuju pada Akashi. Yang benar saja, pemuda itu benar-benar sedang bernyanyi?

Ada yang menatapnya takjub, terkejut, kagum, dan yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Seira. Ini.. lagu untuknya?

_Terkadang, aku merasa gelisah,_

_dan tanpa sengaja mulai mencari_

_Sesuatu seperti benang tak terlihat_

_Yang menghubungkan kita berdua dengan erat_

_Walaupun yang lain mungkin mentertawakanku_

_Aku percaya dengat kuat_

_Sekarang pun, aku selalu, selalu mengharapkan_

_Masa depan dimana kita bersama_

_Menghadaplah ke depan, dan terus berjalan_

_Karena kau tidak sendirian_

"_Suatu hari nanti, kau dan aku ditakdirkan"_

_Rasanya menyenangkan bila kita bisa tertawa bersama_

Dada Seira terasa sesak. Ia menyembunyikan kedua manik _ruby_ indah miliknya. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Kenapa.. kenapa liriknya seperti itu? Apa benar itu yang ingin Akashi sampaikan kepadanya?

_Kita berdua berjalan bersama dalam perjalanan pulang_

_Tidak sengaja, aku menatap langit yang luas_

_Kita, ciptaan kecil bisa bertemu_

_Itu saja merupakan hal yang menakjubkan bukan?_

_Sikap tidak peduli waktumu_

_Dan juga esok hari yang biasa saja_

_Adalah suatu hal yang tidak tergantikan_

_Itulah yang kau ajarkan kepadaku_

_Seperti apapun esok, selama ada dirimu_

_Aku pasti bisa terus melangkah maju_

_Mari selalu, selalu, berjalan bersama_

_Menuju masa depan dimana kita berdua bersama_

_Kekuatan yang bisa membuatku terus melihat ke depan_

_Selalu, adalah senyuman milikmu_

_Hari seperti apapun, selama kita bersama pasti akan baik-baik saja_

_Rasanya menyenangkan bila kita bisa tertawa bersama_

_Bahkan aku bisa menjadi kuat_

_Hanya dengan keberadaanmu disisiku_

_Itulah mengapa, disaat kau merasa terpuruk_

_Aku ingin berada disisimu_

_Walaupun yang lain mungkin mentertawakanku_

_Aku percaya dengat kuat_

_Sekarang pun, aku selalu, selalu mengharapkan_

_Masa depan dimana kita bersama_

_Menghadaplah ke depan, dan terus berjalan_

_Karena kau tidak sendirian_

"_Suatu hari nanti, kau dan aku ditakdirkan"_

_Sungguh indah berjalan dan tertawa bersama_

Hentikan.. Tolong hentikan semua ini.

Seira tidak sanggup menerima semua ini. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Akashi.

Sebegitu tulusnya kah seorang Akashi menyukainya?

Apa Seira pantas menerima semua perasaan itu?

Seira meremas seragam bagian depan dadanya. Rasa sesak ini..

'_Tolong, tolong hentikan perasaan ini..'_

* * *

_-tsudzuku-_

* * *

MAAFKAN SAYA SEMUANYA KARENA BARU _UPDATE!_ *nangis darah*

AAAA! Ini saya _update,_ tapi maaf karena pendek bangeeeeeet!

Saya baru selesai mid semesteran, dan kebetulan menjelang mid ide saya buntu mendadak.

Jujur saja, _feel_ saya untuk ff ini sudah menghilang *dirajam gunting*

Ini saya sudah sekuat tenaga berperang dengan _mood_ saya untuk meng_publish_ chapter ini. Maaf mengecewakan ya~

Mau bales review dulu ya ssu~

**IoDwi**-_san:_ _sankyuu ssu~ _Seira cek up karena itu udah rutinitas setiap bulannya dia kok~ *dilempar* Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan~

**NisapikoRii**_-san:_ Halo ssu~ masalah cek up itu sesuai yang diatas(?), itu kegiatan rutinnya si Seira. Lalu kesepakatan itu sudah dijawab diatas kan. Maaf lama update ya!

**lightsburning**_-san:_ Etto.. Thanks for your review ssu. I don't expected have a reader from another country. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for late update~

**Kumada Chiyu**_-san: _Seira punya alasan tersendiri dia nolak Akashi ssu~ Maaf kalau yang ini mengecewakan ya~

**Namikaze Hikari**_-san:_ *kehabisan ide mau ngomong apa* terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf saya updatenya telat banget ssu~ Semoga yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya~

**ChizuGawa**_-san: _Kali ini saya yang minta maaf karena lama update~ Maafkan sayaaaa~ *nangis bersimbah darah(?)* Yaa sama seperti yang diatas, semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan ya~

**UseMyImagination**_-senpai:_ Halo senpai~ Maafkan saya atas chapter ini ya. Feelnya sudah hilang karena mid ssu! (seenaknya aja nyalahin mid semester)

**LeoniaOtaku**_-san:_ Salam kenal ssu.. Ini sudah update yaa walaupun telat banget. Maaf ya ssu!

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya semuanya *nunduk nunduk*

Ah iya, lagu diatas itu terjemahan dari lagu Bokutachi no Uta yang dinyanyikan oleh Tomohisa Sako ssu.

Apalagi ya.. oh iya, mengingat _feel_ saya mulai memudar *ditimpuk Seira* maka saya akan yaa updatenya mungkin bakal telat lagi.

Tapi saya tetap berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan ff ini! Tenang saja, saya tidak akan hiatus, palingan cuma lama update.

Udah deh, itu aja.. tolong jangan lempari saya dengan gunting ssu! *kabur*


End file.
